The present invention relates to fabric care and laundry detergent compositions which comprise low molecular weight modified and unmodified amines which provide enhanced fabric appearance benefits. The low molecular weight polyamines of the present invention which mitigate fabric damage and improve fabric appearance are preferably polypropyleneimines having three or four backbone amino units.
Formulators of fabric care and laundry detergent compositions include various ingredients, inter alia surfactants, cationic softening actives, anti-static agents, dye transfer inhibitors, and bleach-damage mitigating agents, for the purpose of improving cleaning, fabric appearance, fabric feel, fabric color and to extend the duration of fabric life. Ingredients which are added to these compositions must not only provide a benefit, but must be compatible with a variety of product forms, i.e high density granules, liquid dispersions, isotropic liquids including clear, colorless/translucent liquids which may include principal solvents inter alia 1,2-hexanediol, 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol (TMPD).
Many adjunct ingredients which provide fabric enhancement benefits are highly fabric substantive and, therefore, once deposited on the fabric surface remain with the fabric thereby providing the intended benefit until chemically altered or until displaced by a more fabric substantive material. High molecular weight modified polyalkyleneimines have been used in granular and liquid detergent compositions as well as rinse-added fabric conditioning compositions to mitigate fabric damage. These highly fabric substantive ingredients can be deposited onto fabric at various optimal times, for example, in the alkaline laundry wash liquor or the near neutral pH environment of the laundry rinse cycle. Once deposited they serve a variety of purposes depending upon the absolute structure of the polyalkyleneamine or polyalkyleneimine and whether the polymeric amine is modified (for example, ethoxylated).
Color integrity is an important aspect of fabric enhancement. When certain polyamines are deposited onto fabric they enhance color fidelity via various mechanisms. Other polyamines intercept peroxygen bleaching agents at the fabric surface.
Consumers use bleach-containing compositions when washing colored fabric as well as white fabric because the use of a bleaching material satisfies the consumers need to feel that the fabric has been xe2x80x9cthoroughly cleanedxe2x80x9d. Therefore, there is a long felt need to provide colored fabric with protection against the pejorative effects of laundry-added bleaching materials. In addition, there is a need for materials which will be highly water soluble or water dispersible, while exhibiting a high degree of fabric substantivity. And there is also a need for a material which will provide a high level of fabric protection on an efficient per unit weight basis.
The present invention meets the aforementioned needs in that it has been surprisingly discovered that low molecular weight polyamines, preferably propyleneimines and polypropyleneimines having a backbone molecular weight, prior to any subsequent modification, of less than approximately 250 daltons, preferably less than about 200 daltons, and which remain unmodified, or which are partially or fully modified, are suitable for use in laundry detergent compositions, rinse-added fabric conditioning compositions, or laundry pre-treatment or post-treatment compositions which mitigate the potential damage to fabric and provide other fabric enhancement benefits.
A first aspect of the present invention which relates to fabric enhancement benefits, are rinsed-added fabric care compositions comprising:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.75%, more preferably from 2%, most preferably from about 5% to about 50%, preferably to about 35%, more preferably to about 20%, most preferably to about 15% by weight, of one or more modified polyamines, said polyamines selected from:
i) linear polyamines having the formula: 
wherein R is 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, and mixtures thereof; R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein R3 is ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; R2 is hydrogen, R1, xe2x80x94RN(R1)2, and mixtures thereof; n is 1 or 2;
ii) cyclic polyamines having the formula:
Rxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94R 
wherein L is a linking unit, said linking unit comprising a ring having at least 2 nitrogen atoms; R is hydrogen, xe2x80x94(CH2)kN(R1)2, and mixtures thereof, wherein R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; each index k is independently has the value from 2 to 4;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
b) the balance carrier and adjunct ingredients.
The present invention also relates to fabric enhancement, fabric appearance, or fabric maintenance compositions which comprise one or more optional ingredients, said optional ingredients are added to adjust the level and/or type of benefits which are provided by the compositions. The fabric enhancement compositions comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.75%, more preferably from 2%, most preferably from about 5% to about 50%, preferably to about 35%, more preferably to about 20%, most preferably to about 15% by weight, of a modified polyamine, said polyamine selected from
i) linear polyamines having the formula: 
wherein R is 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, and mixtures thereof; R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; R2 is hydrogen, R1, xe2x80x94RN(R1)2, and mixtures thereof; n is 1 or 2;
ii) cyclic polyamines having the formula:
(R1)2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94N(R1)2
wherein L is a linking unit, said linking unit comprising a ring having at least 2 nitrogen atoms; R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R 3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; each index k is independently from 2 to 4;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
b) optionally from about 0.001% to about 90% by weight, of one or more dye fixing agents;
c) optionally from about 0.01% to about 50% by weight, of one or more cellulose reactive dye fixing agents;
d) optionally from about 0.01% to about 15% by weight, of a chlorine scavenger;
e) optionally about 0.005% to about 1% by weight, of one or more crystal growth inhibitors;
f) optionally from about 0.01% to about 20% by weight, of a fabric abrasion reducing polymer;
g) optionally from about 1% to about 12% by weight, of one or more liquid carriers;
h) optionally from about 0.001% to about 1% by weight, of an enzyme;
i) optionally from about 0.01% to about 8% by weight, of a polyolefin emulsion or suspension;
j) optionally from about 0.01% to about 0.2% by weight, of a stabilizer;
k) optionally from about 1% to about 80% by weight, of a fabric softening active;
l) optionally less than about 15% by weight, of a principal solvent;
m) optionally from about 0.5% to about 10% by weight, of a cationic nitrogen compound; and
n) the balance carrier and adjunct ingredients.
The present invention further relates to fabric softener compositions which comprise one or more optional ingredients, said optional ingredients are added to adjust the level and/or type of fabric softening benefits which are provided to the fabric. The fabric softener compositions comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.75%, more preferably from 2%, most preferably from about 5% to about 50%, preferably to about 35%, more preferably to about 20%, most preferably to about 15% by weight, of a modified polyamine, said polyamine selected from:
i) linear polyamines having the formula: 
wherein R is 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, and mixtures thereof; R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; R2 is hydrogen, R1, xe2x80x94RN(R1)2, and mixtures thereof; n is 1 or2;
ii) cyclic polyamines having the formula:
(R1)2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94N(R1)2
wherein L is a linking unit, said linking unit comprising a ring having at least 2 nitrogen atoms; R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; each index k is independently from 2 to 4;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
b) from about 1%, preferably from about 10%, more preferably from about 20% to about 80%, more preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 45% by weight, of one or more fabric softener actives;
c) optionally from about 0.01% to about 0.2% by weight, a stabilizing system, said stabilizing system comprising:
i) from about 0.25%, preferably from about 0.5%, more preferably from about 1%, most preferably from about 1.5% to about 13.5%, preferably to about 10%, more preferably to about 7%, most preferably to about 5% by weight of an organic solvent; and
ii) from about 0.25%, preferably from about 0.5%, more preferably from about 1%, most preferably from about 2.5% to about 20%, preferably to about 15%, more preferably to about 12%, still more preferably to about 10%, most preferably to about 8% by weight, of a bilayer modifier; and
d) the balance carriers and other adjunct ingredients.
Another aspect of the present invention which relates to clear, colorless or translucent isotropic liquids which are rinse-added fabric color fidelity enhancement compositions. These isotropic liquid embodiments typically comprises less than about 95%, preferably less than about 50%, more preferably less than about 25%, most preferably less than about 15% by weight of a principal solvent as defined herein below and may also comprise cationic fabric softening agents.
The present invention further relates to laundry detergent compositions which comprise one or more optional ingredients, said optional ingredients are added to adjust the level and/or type of fabric care benefits which are provided xe2x80x9cthrough-the-washxe2x80x9d. The laundry detergent compositions comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.75%, more preferably from 2%, most preferably from about 5% to about 50%, preferably to about 35%, more preferably to about 20%, most preferably to about 15% by weight, of a modified polyamine, said polyamine selected from:
i) linear polyamines having the formula: 
wherein R is 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, and mixtures thereof, R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; R2 is hydrogen, R1, xe2x80x94RN(R1)2, and mixtures thereof; n is 1 or2;
ii) cyclic polyamines having the formula:
(R1)2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94N(R1)2
wherein L is a linking unit, said linking unit comprising a ring having at least 2 nitrogen atoms; R1 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2 alkyl, alkyleneoxy having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R3O)xe2x80x94R4
wherein each R3 is independently ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,2-butylene, or mixtures thereof, R4 is hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C4 alkyl, or mixtures thereof; and mixtures thereof; each index k is independently from 2 to 4;
iii) and mixtures thereof;
b) from about 0.01% by weight, preferably from about 0. 1%, more preferably from about 1%, yet more preferably from about 5%, most preferably from about 10% to about 90%, preferably to about 60%, more preferably to about 30% by weight, of a detersive surfactant system, said detersive surfactant system selected from the group consisting of anionic, cationic, nonionic, zwitterionic, ampholytic surfactants, and mixtures thereof;
c) optionally from about 0.01% to about 15% by weight, of a chlorine scavenger;
d) optionally from about 0.001% to about 1% by weight, of an enzyme;
e) optionally from about 1% by weight, of a bleaching system; wherein said bleaching system comprises:
i) from about 25% by weight, a source of hydrogen peroxide, said source of hydrogen peroxide is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen peroxide, sodium perborate, sodium carbonate peroxyhydrate, sodium pyrophosphate peroxyhydrate, urea peroxyhydrate, sodium peroxide, and mixtures thereof; and
ii) from about 0.05% by weight, of a bleach activator, said bleach activators are selected from the group consisting of tetraacetyl ethylene diamine, benzoylcaprolactam, 4-nitrobenzoylcaprolactam, 3-chlorobenzoylcaprolactam, benzoyloxybenzenesulphonate, nonanoyloxybenzenesulphonate, phenyl benzoate, decanoyloxybenzenesulphonate, dodecanoyloxybenzenesulphonate, benzoylvalerolactam, octanoyloxybenzenesulphonate, decanoyloxybenzoic acid, perhydrolyzable esters and mixtures thereof;
f) optionally from about 0.01% by weight, of a soil release agent;
g) optionally from about 1% by weight, of a builder;
h) optionally from about 0.1% by weight, of a dispersant; and
i) the balance carrier and adjunct ingredients.
The present invention also relates to fabric enhancement compositions which comprise both a linear polyamine and a cyclic polyamine according to the present invention.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to liquid dispersion forms of the rinse-added compositions which may comprise polyamines which provide, in addition to color fidelity benefits, metal chelation and chlorine scavenging properties which provide enhanced fabric softness, integrity, and appearance. These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description and the appended claims.
All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are by weight, unless otherwise specified. All temperatures are in degrees Celsius (xc2x0 C.) unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.